Always There for Me
by crazybookluver465
Summary: ONESHOT So, this was originally an essay- story type thing that I had to do for English a while back and I thought that it would be fun to change it to have the twilight characters in it. Originally it was supposed Vikings in Scotland, however I had to change some stuff to help it makes sense in the Twilight universe.


"Father! What is the meaning of this?" I stormed into my father's chambers. I was slightly aggravated.

"There is no other option" My father sighed. He looked tired. That's odd, it's the middle of the day. None the less.

"There is always another option," I argued.

"What? Are you suggesting war?" Father exclaimed

"We are more that capable of winning. They are unprepared, and half of them are gone looking for nonexistent lads far across the ocean. They are most likely dead anyway," I sat in the rocking chair Mother has always loved. Before she passed, I would sit in this chair with her every night before bed. Mother passed when I was only four years of age. It was a week before my day of birth. That year there was no celebration, just mourning. I guess growing up with only my father and brothers effected me quite a bit. I was only the third ever worrier, following in Mothers footsteps, and the first one to lead an army. My brothers were not pleased at first but, they got over it. I deserved it after all.

"Father please, do not make me marry that imbecile!" I pleaded.

My father, a fairly large man, stroked his red beard. He was so proud of that thing, said it showed pride of some sort. I'm not sure; to be honest I was not really listening. "The only other option is war and you can't really ask me to do that simply because you do not want to marry" He looked at me. "If it's not Mike Newton then it will be another, why don't you just help me out here?"

I could not believe my ears. "I refuse! I absolutely refuse to marry him!" I shouted at Father.

Fathers hand came down on the table "Know your place!" Oops, I went too far.

"I'm sorry, but you know my feelings on the matter" Father didn't look convinced, but after a few more minutes of pleading he surrendered.

After spending some time talking to Father about strategy, I went down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a pile of food and headed to the secret room behind the servants quarters. I was, and still am, somewhat of a devious child. Father built this castle when I was about ten years old, and I decided that I want a secret room. Father still doesn't know about it.

When I was young, Emmett, my other brothers and I would play games in there. Now we discuss war.

Time for some real strategy talk. I love Father but there are still many things he is not ready to hear. In the room I met with my most trusted. Jasper was here too. My brother Emmett was not here for his young child, born only two months ago, had gotten sick so he had to say with him. After passing around some food we settled down to talk strategy.

As day was turning to night we finished up and headed to dinner. There was a big feast that night. I guess Father realized that today's conversation could go one of two ways; I would ether agree – highly unlikely – and we would celebrate my engagements, or I would decide to go to war. I would never marry any one of power, much less someone who got that power by killing his uncle, four cousins, his dad, and two brothers. I grew up around power and, while it has its advantages, I would rather have a quiet life with a man that was not in particularly special to anyone; but me of course.

Not to mention the fact that Mike, or the idiot as I like to call him, laughed at the fact that I was a leader of an army and that my men willingly listened to a woman. He belittled my ability, my gender, me, and most of all, my father. After Dinner I headed to my Chambers.

In the morning I went out to the practice field behind the castle, only to find the worriers wrestling with each other. I felt lucky that all of the men got along so well, some lands were not so lucky and their worriers ended up slaughtering each other. My eldest brother, Emmett, was present today. He was off in the corner instructing some of the younger recruits.

"How is your boy doing?" I approached Emmett mid shout. He liked to yell. He looked surprised to see me. He turned back to watch the younger men try to compete with the more seasoned worriers, who were eating and fighting at the same time. "Hey what's up? You are not out here unless something is going on. " Emmett finally looked at me. "I guess you didn't want to marry Mike?"

"You knew?" I shouted "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Father just did." He quipped.

"That doesn't count." I huffed.

"We needed time to prepare some new men" Emmett told me, as if everyone knew what was going to happen.

"I'm not that bad" I insisted

"Really?" Emmett looked at me. I huffed. I do that a lot around my older brothers. "Of all of us, you cause the most trouble. Plus, all of the schemes you've ever come up with have all gotten me in trouble. Every single one. And there were many schemes. Any way you are leading all of us to war simply because you don't want to marry. " Emmett smiled smugly.

I stuck my tong out at him.

"Mike is a stupid name anyway," He tolled me before going to yell at another lad, who looked to be about my age.

Emmett always knew how to cheer me up. Growing up with only brothers definitely defined my personality and my fighting. I was the third child; before me where Emmett, Jasper, and after me are Appin and orinn - who are twins – and little Adie. The Baby of the family.

I was only twelve when I became a worrier and fourteen when I became the leader. My one advantage with this was that people never expected me. Before she died Mother always told me to be more proper so I try to honor that as much as I can. I try to be as polite and respectful as I can, but at times I get what Father calls _Dragon Mouth. _My mouth got me in more trouble than my actions did, and my actions were pretty bad. Oh well.

I changed into my fighting equipment and went to join the men. After defeating virtually all the men, I took off my head gear and let my hair fall around my shoulders. I heard a collected gas, why does that always happened to me? I gave everyone instructions and pointers. They needed to be ready so, we will be leaving within the week. I then left my brothers with the new recruits, and went to visit with Emmett's wife. I found her in their chambers fussing around the child. Rosalie was not much older than me, only a few years and I enjoyed talking to her.

"There you are! How is little Emmett doing?" I cooed at the baby. I thought that the name choice was quite strange, but who am I to judge? "how are you feeling?" Rosalie turned to look at me, after putting Marcus down.

"I'm Planning a war." I answered simply. I didn't see the point of beating around the bush. I say things like they are.

Rose nodded "Emmett told me your father wanted you to marry, so I suspected as much"

"Why does every one keep saying that?" I shouted, exasperated.

"I did not mean it in a bad way. I look up to you. You know what you want, and you go for it." She looked at the floor

"Me?" I asked "What about Emmett and your son?"

"No, no! Don't get me wrong, I love your brother and our son. It's just that you are never outspoken you say what you feel. Your opinion is always known. I just wish I was that brave." She explained.

"It's not as great as you describe Rose, I often get into trouble because of my opinions" I whispered

The next week passed by very quickly, with most of the time spent preparing for war. Little Emmett got better with each passing day and one of the newer recruits was making great progress. I believe his name was Edward, but I was never good with names. He took instructions well and looked like he really wanted to improve.

We made plans for attack, packed up, and left. It was hard being away from our families I will admit. I could tell that Emmett missed his boy, and Jasper missed his wife, Alice. I almost felt bad; almost. I will not marry stupid Mike Newton. Under no circumstances will I ever marry that horrid man.

I had become great friends with Edward, I enjoyed his company. I left Edward alone in our little corner and went to speak with Emmett. He was with the others, playing some sort of game. I honestly don't know. Nothing significant was really happening. We did have some battles but nothing that really decided anything, and to be honest we were all bored. It was time for action; we had been here for two cycles already. So we hatched a plan.

First thing the next morning we attacked. There were some minor miscalculation. Instead of the two hundred men I expected, we were met with five hundred. Guess they were back from exploring. Not dead. No, they were very much alive.

Fergus, who was eating, like always, caught the sword Edward threw at him expertly and beheaded the four men that were attacking him at once. My worriers were doing very well each was fighting three or four men at once.

I was in the middle of fighting off seven men, I counted, when I heard Japer cry out. I stuck my sword in the chest of the worrier in front of me and turned to look at was transpiring a mere ten steps from me. Jasper was knocked to the ground with a sword to his heart. Please, no, not him! That's when I saw Edward run up behind the man and behead him. I saw relief in Jasper's eyes.

I then returned to my own fight. Again there were seven men surrounding me. I started fighting theme off but my reactions were delayed since my heart was still pounding from seeing my brother almost die. One of the men got me. He sliced the top of my arm from my elbow to the beginning of my wrist. It wasn't deep but it really hurt. None the less I ran off to the corner of the battle field and bandaged my injury up so dirt wouldn't get in it, takes longer to heal. I wrapped some cloth around my arm and returned to the battle.

I was not surprised at what I saw. My one hundred fifty men were defeating Nevis's five hundred. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some young worriers in need of some assistance so I jogged over to help.

We fought well into the night. When Mike's men were down to only fifty, they surrendered because it was obvious who won. After they left, my brothers and I started assessing damage and packing up. Two dead, seven injured. After we finished packing, we wrapped up the dead and headed home. It will take us seventeen days to reach home.

On the way home Edward pulled me off to the side in the makeshift camp we were staying in for the night.

"So I have something to tell you. It would be great if you could please not interrupt me." He looked into my eyes for a second before looking at the night sky.

"Alright Edward, what is it?" I was really curious now

"Well…" he trailed off. "I don't know how you feel for me, but I have a strong bond, like that of a friendship-"

I cut him off. "I feel that way too, Edward. I think of you as one of my closest friends. Especially after you saved my brother's…" I trailed off. Something in Skye's eyes toled me that I should probably stop talking. He looked almost amused when I did.

"_But,_" he continued "more, like a love. A love" his voice got louder at the end effectively shutting me up before I could even start talking. Three months and he already knows me as well as my own family. "that a man has for a," Edward paused, "a woman"

Skye looked at me. "Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Did he think I was stupid?

"Yes. I understand. " I didn't know how I felt about this information.

"I'll give you some time to think" Edward mumbled before walking away.

"Wait!" I tried to shout after him, but my voice wouldn't come up above a whisper.

For the next seven days I thought about what Edward said. I realized that he was the one I wanted to spend most of my time with. I talked to him when I was upset for, whatever reason. His silly jokes always made me laugh and he always knew what to say in order to cheer me up. The only issue is that we have been at war for two and a half months, and I had only known him for three. However I felt as though I've known him for my entire life. Did I feel for Edward? Would I want to have a life with him? Yes I think so. We had two days before we would reach home. By the time we reached our castle walls I had made my decision. I wasn't sure how to handle it from that point, because Father won't approve.

We got home just as the sun was rising in the sky. Everyone was outside waiting to congratulate us. After burring the fallen we spent the day reliving and retelling the past three months. In the evening, of course, there was a feast. Again we spent our time telling battle stories full of reenactments and praises. The next morning I went to fetch Edward from the training field. I did not fail to notice that none of my brothers were here, with the exception of the twins, Apinn and Orinn, who were always out here climbing things that they shouldn't be climbing and doing things that they should not be doing. I assumed that my brothers wanted to spend some time with their families, as everyone older than me was married. Insert mumbled grumbles here. Well it was about to change. Once I found Edward, I took him inside the castle.

He was in awe of the inside. I guess he had never been inside. It was truly beautiful and another one of the things that I have taken for granted for most of my life.

After explaining my epiphany to him, Edward and I went to speak with Father. I was not looking forward to it.

Let's just say that Father was unhappy.

"What?" Father shouted. Edward and I held our ground.

"We want to marry." I said, for the seventh time, might I add, in a loud and clear voice. Father was getting old, and so I was just trying to help him. Of course I would never say that to him.

"Are you mad, woman?" Father shouted, exasperated.

"We care for each other, Father please. You must understand love. Didn't you love Mother once?" I was grasping at straws.

"First of all, do not bring your mother up. Second of all do not tell me what I must and mustn't do. Third, I did love your mother, but we were both from good blood lines. Your children will be half breeds, they will never be accepted. Your children will just be ridiculed. Is that what you want? No, you cannot marry a nobody. I refuse." Father continued to shake his head from side to side even after he stopped talking.

"Edward is not a 'nobody'" I insisted.

"Oh really? What's your surname boy?" My father had a look in his eyes that was not much different, I was told, than the one I get when I'm scheming.

"Cullen" Edward said in a strong, proud voice.

"I have heard that name before. Ah, yes. Was your father's name Carlisle?" Father seemed deep in thought. Good that means he was considering it.

"Yes it was. Did you know him?" Edward responded. He was a lot braver than I would have thought he be. I was defiantly impressed.

"Yes, we fought together. He saved my life countless times. He was one of my most trusted" Father mused.

"See? Edward is someone! His father saved you!" I encouraged.

"None the less, he is not from a blood line like ours. Yes I know him, but no one else does." Father looked like he was at his breaking point.

"Then he will be known as my husband." I concluded.

"I don't know…" He is almost there just a bit more pushing and convincing.

"Please?" Thankfully I was very good at faking my emotions and so I could cry on command. This was a goodtime to use those skills.

When he saw me start to cry Father finally broke. I'm not saying that I had to fake my tears because I didn't feel for Skye, they would have just taken much, much longer to appear. This was just me speeding up the process.

"Alright, alright. You can marry." Father smiled as he accepted my future husband.

"Thank you Father!" I almost screamed. I was so overcome with emotion. I have never in my life felt this happy, not even when winning a battle, or spending time with Edward. I guess I'll be spending a lot of time with him.

Edward then pulled me outside, to the gardens. It was my favorite place and he knew it.

"Some one is very eager." I laughed.

"I just didn't want to give your father time to change his mind." Edward informed me.

I jumped up and hugged Edward. "Were getting married!"

Edward laughed.

"I love you," I whispered to Edward. I looked into his eyes and all I could see was happiness.

"I love you too." Edward whispered before he kissed me.

My first kiss with my future Husband. Things could not get any better. I have a wonderful future to look forward to, with my fantastic family, and my great future husband.


End file.
